


Temptation Eyes

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Canon - Original Game, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Vincent and Cloud, not the best mercenaries ever but certainly trying, find themselves waiting for morning... er, for the rain to stop.





	Temptation Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Another 'it's raining, nothing else to do but bang' story, I realize. ^^;;
> 
> Originally posted Jan. 25th, 2009, though probably _started_ five years prior to that. 
> 
> Title is a reference to a Blake Babies song that got lost along the way. (Was it a songfic? Was it just background music? The world will never remember...)

"Scary eyes." The little girl, who had just started to venture out from behind the front desk of the inn, ran back behind quickly, hiding behind her mother's long skirt.

"I'm sorry," the clerk said, glancing down at her daughter and offering a helpless shrug. "We don't get many of your type through."

"We're really not the type you think we are," Vincent replied, taking the room key from the desk.

"Well, you're taking care of the monster problem down in the valley, aren't you?" she questioned. Her daughter was looking up at Vincent again.

"We plan to," Cloud answered. "Let's leave it at that."

The woman nodded. "Have a good night then. Even though it's raining, the room should be warm."

"Thanks," Vincent said, heading towards the stairs. Neither he nor Cloud looked back as they headed towards their room.

For the past few years, post-Meteor, they'd been working together killing monsters, catching chocobos... Cloud liked to consider themselves to be 'nice' mercenaries, though Vincent had more than once referred to them as 'nice' suckers. That wasn't long after they'd decided to work together, however, which had been after a bit of time in which they'd worked separately and gotten sick of running into each other.

"Not bad," Vincent said after opening the door to their room. It was one of the better places they'd stayed lately, easily beating several tents, at least two caves and the back of a truck, the latter of which Cloud had not liked at all since the truck had been moving the entire time they'd been in it.

"Not bad?" Cloud questioned, likely thinking of the truck. "Looks nice. Want a shower?"

Vincent shook his head, instead setting down the small bit of luggage he was carrying and walking over to turn on the lamp beside the bed - singular.

"I do," Cloud noted. "I'll save you some hot water."

"Fine." Vincent was fairly sure that the downpour outside had been a shower, but he didn't say it out loud. As much as he appreciated Cloud's company, he needed some time to himself, after all.

With Cloud in the bathroom, door closed, Vincent sat down on a thin wooden chair and overturned the empty trash can from beside the door, propping his feet on it and then sighing.

The sound of the storm outside was louder than the shower, and after a moment, Vincent closed his eyes.

He hadn't quite drifted off when Cloud emerged from the bathroom, wearing only a towel and mumbling something about the shampoo smelling like flowers. But he had been somewhat lost in his usual meditative internal discussions and deliberations. He did not live alone in his body, after all, and had to pay a little attention to the needs and wants of the others.

"Your turn," Cloud said. "You sleeping?"

"Almost," Vincent admitted. "You?"

"We'll have an early morning, if the rain has stopped," Cloud noted. "Monsters will be out hunting."

"I know," Vincent said, standing and stretching. A warm shower probably would do him good, he decided. Though he was not at all willing to listen to Cloud's suggestions on hair care.

Cloud was asleep by the time Vincent wandered back into the bedroom, sprawled across the entire bed.

Vincent sighed and lifted the blankets up, shoving Cloud back onto his side before crawling under. If he hadn't just been in the shower, his claw would have been quite a bit colder and much better for making Cloud move.

Half-lost in a somewhat friendly but mostly aimless chat deep within his headspace, Vincent fell asleep quickly and slept clear until the sun began to show over the horizon.

There was a weight on his chest when he woke up - Cloud's arm. Vincent pushed Cloud back over into Cloud's space and began to stretch. No sense delaying things. The rain had...

No sooner had he thought it then raindrops began to hit against the window again. By the time Cloud had gone through what had to be an intricate ritual of yawning, stretching and scratching, the sunrise had all but vanished, replaced with grey thunderheads.

"It'll move through quickly," Cloud stated before yawning. "Just needs to make sure everything is soggy and muddy for us."

Vincent frowned, then reached over to turn the light on. There were a few well-worn books sitting on the nightstand and he figured that he might as well see if any of them were about the area. Or if any of them were at least interesting.

Before he could reach for one, however, Cloud stretched again and managed to cuff him in the shoulder.

"Sorry," Cloud mumbled as Vincent turned to look at him. And then he started laughing. "And you should see your hair."

"You should see yours," Vincent replied. Of course, Cloud's was supposed to stick up like that. Just... not quite like it currently was.

Cloud paused for a moment, then kept laughing. It had taken him a long time to seem happy at all - it had come with an extended purpose and being around people again, Vincent supposed.

And then Vincent realized that Cloud was watching him, blue eyes carefully taking in every movement. Vincent had found that he was fairly weak when Cloud looked at him a certain way - the way he currently was, like Vincent was very important to him and protecting him and doing so much...

They were a strange pair, Vincent had long-since decided. Two men who managed to round each other out in absolutely terrible ways.

"I don't think your eyes are scary," Cloud said.

Vincent just kissed him, deciding as part of a full-body consensus that until the storm passed, there was really no reason not to kiss Cloud and see what would happen.

Cloud responded quickly, kissing back and opening his mouth to Vincent, reaching for Vincent's hair and chin and neck and shoulders all at the same time as if he hadn't decided quite what he wanted to touch.

Vincent simply pulled Cloud on top of him, careful not to catch any part of Cloud's body on the metal of his arm. Stitches were not sexy - they'd decided that several months ago. Cure spells were even less so.

"You sure?" Cloud asked, once he'd pulled back enough to lick his lips and fix those blue eyes back on Vincent.

Vincent pointed to the window, where the rain was still falling.

"It's not like I accused you of being a romantic," Cloud commented, scrambling out of his clothing without really leaving Vincent's lap. Either they'd gotten too good at this or they'd simply applied their usual skill to something mostly devoid of value. A moment later, Vincent was naked too, but still under the blankets where he could at least pretend that Cloud wasn't looking at his patchwork body.

There wasn't really any reason to keep talking. Instead they just kissed, grabbing at one another as Cloud slid back under the covers. There weren't any words to go with the act anyway. Talking would make it far too complicated. Somewhere between Cloud's hands on his erection and his hands on Cloud's, the thought of talking vanished completely.

Cloud swore a moment later, dragging himself from bed and lunging towards the bathroom. A little voice in Vincent's head made a particularly snarky comment, but Vincent didn't flinch. He caught the bottle that Cloud threw at him from the bathroom doorway and opened it slowly.

When Cloud crawled back into the bed, he paused for a moment, finally settling onto his stomach. Vincent nodded, knowing full well what was expected. It was sort of like how they'd kept colliding while working - eventually they'd decided to be partners. After being forced to share a bed so many times, they'd started making the most of it, even if there was absolutely nothing romantic about it. It took care of certain urges, Vincent had decided, and none of the voices in his head had complained.

With slick fingers, Vincent spread some of the lube down between Cloud's buttocks and to the tight ring of muscle that he had no intention of penetrating just yet. Instead he just teased, circling and pressing gently until the soft little gasps that Cloud had obviously been trying to hide turned into what Vincent translated as a very demanding moan.

He pressed in, carefully, moving slow. They'd been traveling lately, not staying anywhere for long and certainly not anywhere nice. There'd been nothing conducive about sleeping in caves. It had been awhile. Cloud hissed, arching a bit as he grabbed at his pillow and muttered something unintelligible about how evil Vincent was, but Vincent ignored it in favor of stretching more. It wasn't as if they were running out of miserable rainy morning or anything.

Only after he'd managed to make Cloud squirm by finding that very sensitive place inside, Vincent made Cloud roll over so that Cloud could take care of his own erection. It wasn't so much that Vincent minded, because he didn't, but as far as hands and grabbing and everything else was concerned, well, they'd already decided that this way was the best.

Vincent pushed Cloud's legs apart more, up a bit, and thrust, sliding neatly into the tight warmth of Cloud's body with little resistance. Cloud hissed again, but didn't make any comments for Vincent to pause or stop entirely. Instead he just wrapped a hand around his own erection and began to stroke, very obviously making a bit of a show of it. Vincent was glad for the extra lube he'd added to his own erection as he began to move in fast, fluid thrusts. No sense in drawing it out, either, he thought. If it was still raining, well, they could always just do it again.

The chorus in his head agreed - each adding in their commentary as Vincent continued to move. Cloud was moaning softly, sometimes meeting Vincent's gaze when Vincent was glancing lower, watching Cloud's hand or the junction where their bodies met. He could feel his own climax building and was relieved when Cloud squeezed his eyes shut and came a moment later, mixing semen with sweat on his stomach. For just a moment, the world was white and his mind was silent as Vincent quickly followed.

He hadn't even realized that his eyes were closed until he opened them to see Cloud staring up at him.

"Storm's clearing," Cloud managed, still short of breath as he weakly gestured at the window.

Vincent nodded. "Shower?" he asked, moving off to lay on his back and look up at the ceiling for a few moments. He wasn't sure if he meant that he wanted one or if they should take one together. Either way, well, they had work to go do, now that the sun was again visible beyond the last remainders of grey.


End file.
